Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 9x + 8$, $ JL = 85$, and $ JK = 9x + 5$, Find $KL$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 5} + {9x + 8} = {85}$ Combine like terms: $ 18x + 13 = {85}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 18x = 72$ Divide both sides by $18$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 9({4}) + 8$ Simplify: $ {KL = 36 + 8}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 44}$